The Moon's Transformation
by Autobot Alythia
Summary: The werewolf was thought to be only a legend, a myth. However, when the moon turns full, the Transformers will become them.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by the rps I'm in and by the Alpha and Omega series to write this story. I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the main werewolf character Long Claw, though I think I got his name from the Cybertron series I think, I'm not entirely sure. But other than that, here's the first chapter!**

The werewolf. A powerfull, legendary creature that brings both fear and wonder. Under the full moon is when their transformation takes place, turning into a creature that hunts in the night. But, they're only in stories and movies.

Or, they use to be.

When the Transformers came to Earth, they knew nothing of these werewolves, but as their stay on Earth grew longer, they grew to know them, but didn't think such a creature exsisted.

And now, they were about to become one.

A pair of red eyes glowed brightled in the darkness of the forest, spotting the Decepticons' base. The eyes were narrowed into a glare, and the light from the moon relfected off of the creature, revealing its metallic form. It snarled, sharp fangs poking out from its mouth, and in an instant, took off towards the base, not making a sound. It reached the base in a matter of minuets, and soon slowed to a stop, and sniffed the air, eyes searching for the entrance. It needed to head through a side entrance, wanting to catch the bots inside by surprise. With a growl, it started to jog towards the right side of the base wall, and soon spotted a way in.

Inside of the base, the Decepticons were currently going about the usual business, unknowing of the intruder. However, the power in the base suddenly went out, surprising the Decepticons. "I thought the power generator was fixed!" yelled Megatron, optics narrowed in anger. The emergency lights then came on, but the base was mostly dark yet. Starscream then appeared, his own optics narrowed.

"It was Megatron! I don't know what could of gone wrong with it!" Starscream said with a hint of a growl. Megatron's glare increased at the seeker, but both mechs suddenly quieted once they heard a low growl. "What was-" Starscream started to say, but stopped, spotting the pair of red optics, belonging to the creature. The Decepticons couldn't see what it was exactly, but knew it wasn't any bot. Suddenly, it attacked with a feirce howl, charging right at the two. Starscream and Megatron quickly got out their weapons and fired at the creature, but their shots didn't seem to be stopping or even slowing the creature. With a savage growl it then pounced onto Megatron, though said mech was quick to throw it off, slamming against the wall. It quickly got back up, optics narrowed at Megatron.

"You think you can possibly defeat me?" Megatron growled at it, waiting for its next move. The creature didn't growl back, but suddenly charged him, catching Megatron off guard for only a moment. It jumped once more, but Megatron caught it in his hands, making it unable to bit him...

...except on the arm.

With a snarl it suddenly opened its jaws and bit down onto Megatron's arm, causing the mech to let go of it. The creature instantly backed up, and since it's job was done, quickly turned around and ran off. A few of the other Decepticons then appeared over by the two. "What just happened?" exclaimed Blackout, the lights now coming back on. However, his optics then widened at seeing the bite wound on Megatron's arm. "M-Megatron...what, exactly, attacked you?" he then asked. Megatron glared at him.

"How should I know? I could barely see anything! Some kind of animal..." he growled at Blackout. Blackout remained silent, unsure if it was actualy what he thought it was, then shook his head.

_'No, no it couldn't of been. They're only in myths...'_ he thought to himself. Had the creature that bit Megatron been a werewolf? He'd find out when it came to be the next full moon.

The same creature then reappeared at the Autobots' base, intending on finding one of the bots to bite. The base was more guarded however, so this would prove difficult. _'No matter...'_ he thought, the base in his sights. He spotted some of the humans outside, and even though their weapons couldn't harm him, he still had to be cautious. He ducked down low to the ground as he snuck in closer, stopping and hiding for a moment when one of the humans got too close, then quickly got up and continued to get closer towards the base. When no one was looking his way, he then quickly ran through the entrance, and once inside, quickly ran down the hall. He then stopped once he heard footsteps, and hid behind a wall, optics narrowing.

"I could of swore I saw something..." said one of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, having of been the one walking down the hall. His optics were slightly narrowed, then he shook his head. "I must of been imagining things." he then said with a sigh.

_'How wrong he is.'_ the werewolf thought with a smirk.

Just as Optimus went to turn the corner, the lights suddenly went out, alarming the Autobot leader. "What...?" he started to say, then like Megatron had heard, he heard a low growl, and in an instant saw a pair of red optics appear, and jumped right for him. Optimus' own optics narrowed instantly, and he took a step back before dodging, the werewolf landing on the floor. Growling, he turned around, and jumped right back at Optimus. Not having enough time to get out a weapon, the Autobot leader had to resort to close combat. Then, the werewolf suddenly backed up, having of heard new voices. Seeming to smirk a toothy grin, he suddenly took off running, causing Optimus' optics to widen, then narrow, and he chased after him.

_'Perfect, that's right, follow me...'_ the werewolf thought. Then, at the last moment, he suddenly stopped, and with a howl jumped at Optimus, biting down onto his arm. Optimus growled and was about to yank the werewolf off, but said werewolf quickly let go, and quickly took off, wasting no time in leaving the base. Optimus placed his other hand over the injury, and he spotted some of the Autobots and humans rushing over, the lights having of came back on a moment ago.

"What happened?"

But as Optimus removed his hand, their eyes and optics widened. But, like Blackout, they would wait 'till the full moon. Besides, it could of been Ravage, or some other new bot instead. They didn't know just yet.

It was now almost a month later, and the next full moon was tonight. The attack had been almost forgotten now though, and things for both Autobots and Decepticons were back to their usual.

At the Decepticon base, it was currently about an hour after sunset, and the stars were already shining in the night time sky. The moon was starting to rise, so the transformation wouldn't happen just yet. It would be another hour or so before the changes would start taking place.

Time went by quickly, and soon an hour had went right on by, the full moon now glowing high in the night. Megatron had decided he'd head outside to get some fresh air, but that's when he noticed something odd about himself. He frowned a bit, then let out a sigh, which sounded more like a growl, but not the growl he was used to hearing. His optics widened, wondering what had caused him to sound like that. But before he could take another step, he let out an audio-pericing shriek, sounding unlike anything on Earth or Cybertron, and he collasped onto his knees. "Whats...whats happening...?" he growled, then saw his already clawed hands turning more into paws, metal shifting into different spots. He let out another growl, his audio receptors now starting to move towards the top of his head, growing more pointed, like a wolf's ears. A few minutes later, the transformation was complete, and Megatron was now a dark grey mechanical-like werewolf. He looked towards the moon, and let out a long howl, causing some of the rest of the Decepticons to come outside.

Once they did, Megatron instantly turned towards them, optics narrowing as a snarl escaped his mouth. Baring his fangs, he wasted no time, and charged at them.

Optimus was inside of the Autobot base when his transformation started to take place. His optics widened as he felt a pain, and he collasped onto one knee, partly leaning against the wall. Sideswipe and Ironhide were nearby, and instantly hurried over to their leader. "Optimus!" they both shouted.

"G-get back!" Optimus snarled, and both bots stopped, optics wide in shock at how different their leader's voice sounded. They then took another step back as they saw claws start to sprout from his hands and feet, which were turning into paws. He collasped onto all fours, the transformation continuing, until a minute later, was complete. And, when he turned to look at them, his optics narrowed, and a growl escaped him. With a howl, he charged at the two.


	2. Chapter 2

Two new Autobots had just arrived on Earth, having of already taking on alt modes. They were actualy quite close to where the base was, but not too close as to detect any Autobot signals just yet. As they drove, the sunlight shown off both bots, one blue, the other pink.

Their names were Chromia and Elita. Both femmes had come to Earth as soon as possible, searching for the Autobots. They were well known Autobots too, and they both had a sparkmate, Chromia being Ironhide's sparkmate and Elita being Optimus' sparkmate. But, the two femmes didn't know the fate of the two mechs, or the rest of the Autobots. They could sense something was different, but what, they didn't know.

"I don't know why I can't talk to 'Hide yet." Chromia said to Elita, continuing to drive along one of the roads. Elita let out silent sigh, trying to contact Optimus herself, but it was no use.

"I'm not sure either, since I can't get to Optimus." Elita replied. Then, she suddenly picked up on an Autobot signal, as did Chromia. Both bots quickly increased their speed and drove down the road, taking a few turns on some side roads. They were now in one of the nearby neighborhoods. The Autobot signal grew closer, and soon enough, the signal led them to a yellow with black stripes Camero, parked in front of a house.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Chromia asked aloud, both femems pulling over by the house. Suddenly, a human appeared right in front of the Camero, a holoform.

"...Chromia?...Elita?" he asked.

"Bee!" both femmes exclaimed, and quickly activated their own holoforms and hugged Bumblebee. Bee, surprised, just stood there for a moment, then returned their hugs. "Haven't seen ya in ages Bee!" Chromia said, smiling. After a bit of talking here and there, their expressions then turned series. "Bee, where are the rest of the Autobots?" After she said this, Bee's smile instantly turned into a frown, his eyes seeming to dim, and he glanced away with a sigh.

"Bee...?" Elita asked in a quiet voice, eyes showing worry. Bee looked back at them, and sighed again.

"...they were...they were all turned." he then said, puzzling both femmes.

"...turned? Into what?"

"...werewolves."

Now both femmes were silent, staring at be with that same puzzled expression. "Werewolves?" Chromia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...which is why I've stayed here since they turned." Bee said. "I was the only bot here who didn't get turned, was lucky enough to escape." he said, looking away again. Elita then placed a hand on Bee's shoulder, causing him to look at her.

"Bee...please, take us to them." Elita said. She had just found out about werewolves when they had arrived on Earth, wanting to learn as much as she could about the planet. She knew it would be dangerous, but now she knew this was the reason she couldn't contact Optimus, even with the bond. Bee thought for a moment, then his finally let out a sigh.

"...allright, but you must be careful." Bee said, both femmes noding. Holoforms disapearing, Bee then backed up, and drove off down the road, both femmes following him.

Bee soon slowed down, and then transformed, optics looking around. Chromia and Elita did the same, but didn't see anything, only forest. Bee then looked around once more, and Elita was about to ask what was wrong, but they all suddenly heard a low growl sound. Bee then looked up towards the night sky, and winced.

He had forgotten, it was a full moon tonight.

Chromia instantly narrowed her optics, getting out her cannons and ready to fire them, Elita getting out her own weapons. Soon, two wolves appeared, one of them being mostly black, but with a bit of silver, the other wolf being a dark grey, almost like a dark blue in color, with some hints of a red color. And, both of them had glowing blue eyes. However, their attention was soon brought away from Bee and towards Chromia and Elita.

And, both femmes knew who these wolves were.

"...I-Ironhide?" Chromia whispered, her own optics widening as she looked at the black werewolf.

"...Optimus...is...is that really you?" Elita then asked the other wolf. Both wolves looked to them, but there wasn't any emotion seen in their eyes, except for one.

Hunger.

"Primus, no..." Chromia's optics then widened. No, no Ironhide wouldn't...he, he wouldn't! However, at seeing said mech take a step towards her, growling, Chromia knew that she, nor Elita or Bee, could stay here. She didn't want to just leave her sparkmate here, but she had no other choice unless she wanted to become eaten, or turned. "I will be back Ironhide..." she whispered.

But, before they could transform and drive off, Ironhide suddenly growled, and with a howl charged right for Chromia. The blue femme had only just enough time to jump and duck out of the way, optics narrowed now at Ironhide. Said wolf span around, and charged at her again, and Chromia dodged once more, but it was a very close call. "Ironhide! Snap out of it!" she yelled, but Ironhide was focused on attacking, not listening.

"Allright, thats-" Elita started to growl, but she suddenly spotted Optimus now running towards her, and Elita dodged just at the last second. "Optimus!" she exclaimed, but like Ironhide, Optimus was only intent on attacking. He slowly circled her, head low to the ground, eyes narrowed as he snarled quietly. Then, in the blink of an eye, he sprang at her, about to bite Elita...

...if not for Bee who suddenly tackled him in mid air.

"Both of you! Get out of here! Now!" Bee yelled to the two femmes. They didn't want to leave Bee alone to fight off the two wolves, but Bee then glared at them both. "NOW!" Chromia and Elita started to back up, optics filled with worry and sorrow, however, then started to run.

But, they had forgotten about Ironhide.

Chromia suddenly let out a surprised yelp as she fell to the ground, a sharp pain in her ankle. She hissed and glared back with narrowed optics at Ironhide, then her optics widened as he started to drag her back, still snarling yet.

"Chromia!" Elita shouted, skidding to a hault and quickly running back to her friend. "Let go of her!" she growled at Ironhide, and punched him in the side of the head. Ironhide now snarled to Elita, and Chromia managed to get her ankle free, and was helped to her feet by Elita, the two femmes taking off running once more. But, the damaged had already been made.

Chromia had been bit.


End file.
